Where I'm From
by Mrs.NormanReedus
Summary: The odds of Daryl running into Carol again were slim to none. The odds of running into her during the zombie apocalypse were even slimmer. Yet here they were. Caryl!
1. Chapter 1

Where I'm From

Hi Guys! So this story just came to me today while I was putting off doing my homework : -P I hope you all like it. The title for this story came from the song Where I'm From by Jason Michael Carroll. I thought that this song described where Daryl and Carol would both grow up, in a small town and having these kind of family bonds and small town life. I don't really know if it makes sense, but it made sense to me. :-P

Chapter 1- I Saw God Today

I've been to church, I've read the book, I know he's here,

But I don't look near as often as I should

Yeah, I know I should

His fingerprints are everywhere, I just slowed down to stop and stare

Opened my eyes and man I swear, I saw God today

Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass

She's sleepin' like a rock, my name on her wrist, wearin' tiny pink socks

She's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes

My brand new baby girl

She's a miracle

I saw God today

-I Saw God Today, George Strait

Pushing Merle into the hospital emergency room, I heard screams of pain and yelling. I looked over to the sign in desk and saw a women covered in bruises in a wheel chair, heavily pregnant. Merle followed my gaze and whistled. "Someone knows how to keep their bitch under control!" I elbowed him in the ribs and walked over to sign him in. he was drugged up, and got into a fight at the bar the night before, hurt some ribs and probably broke his ribs. I was worried he probably had a concussion. Trying to concentrate on filling in the forms, I heard more yelling and looked back up at the angry fat man and the pregnant lady.

"Just get her into a room and get this damn baby out of her now!" He snarled at the nurse before raising his hand. A male nurse ran over and called for security while the nurse wheeled the pregnant lady into the ER. Before she was gone, she looked at me. I had to admit that she was beautiful, even with short hair. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and high, sharp cheekbones. She looked frail, to skinny for as pregnant as she was. She sent me a faint smile and was gone.

I finished filling out Merles forms and went to sit down next Merle, who had fallen asleep.

-line break-

I had started dozing off after Merle had been taken into the back to be looked at when I heard a soft voice that woke me up. He had been taken back about twelve hours ago and had taken the keys with him. I ad no idea what was taking so long but at this moment I just didn't care. Opening my eyes I saw the women from the wheel chair earlier, now holding a little pink bundle in her arms. She was taking to the baby in a soft voice, snuggling it to her chest and she swayed back and forth. She lifted her head and her eyes met mine. She stop talking and looked around, then slowly walked towards me. I was startled. Usually people stayed away from me and my brother, we were the town joke, the no good rednecks. Upon seeing her up close I recognized her. Little miss Carol Peletier, use to be Carol Ross. I went to high school with her for the first two years I went. She was homecoming queen her sophomore year and dated the head of the football team Ed Peletier. Her wedding made the front page of the town newspaper, she had been pregnant at the time and this must have been that baby.

"Hi Daryl," I was surprised when I heard her talk, having been wrapped up in my thoughts I forgot why I was thinking them. She sat down next to me and smiled, her whole face lighting up. I notice the bruises on her collarbone, following the path down her arm to the cooing baby. "I want you to meet Sophia. Sophia Elizabeth." She said, smiling up at me before looking down at the pretty, pink baby cuddling into her chest.

"She's beautiful." I managed to make out, the word sounding odd coming off of my tongue. And she was, blonde hair sticking straight out of her head. She looked nothing like her father, but all like Carol, which indeed was beautiful.

"Carol! Come here and away from that hillbilly right now!" I looked up to see her angry husband leering at her and glaring at me. He had two security guards at his side, which I was grateful for. She smiled sadly at me before getting up and mouthing 'sorry' before walking over to her husband who grabbed her arm and pulled her away. I slouched back into my chair and an old song I had hear came into my head. I remember mama used to sing it when she would be working in the kitchen or giving me a Band-Aid. I vaguely remembered the words, but I remembered the important ones. "His fingerprints are everywhere, I just slowed down to stop and stare. Opened my eyes and man I swear, I saw God today." I'm not much for religion and believing and stuff, but that little girl, she really was a miracle. And in her the words were true, I saw God today.

-TWELVE YEARS LATER-

Of course it would happen in my lifetime. The friken zombie apocalypse just had to happen.

"Come on little brother lets go!" Merle yelled as he tied down the last rope to hold his bike in the back of our truck. I ran over and swung open the door. Turning the key into the ignition, Merle climbed in switching the gearshift into drive. I floored the car; running into use to be neighbors now zombies as I drove down the street and got onto the freeway going to Atlanta. The radio had said to go to Atlanta for safety, food, and shelter. I cast a last glance over my shoulder to our home, the house we had grown up, been tortured in, and lost our mother in. good riddance, I thought. Now time to get the hell out of here.

-line break-

The traffic was standstill, no one going in and no one going out. We were parked next to some old guy in an RV with two blonde sisters that Merle was pawing at. I decided to go walk ahead into the traffic to if see if anyone we knew had made it out and to see why we were all stopped in this snarl. I grabbed my crossbow and started out, then decided I should tell Merle I was leaving.

"Merle!" I yelled. He looked back at me snorting white up his nose. I rolled my eyes; even in the zombie apocalypse he was still stupid enough to do drugs. "Ya?" he hazily called back. "I'm going ahead, seeing, what's up." He nodded and turned back to his stash. I turned around and started ahead, walking into between cars and people, making my way up before being stopped my a big, authoritative, dark haired guy.

"Hey buddy, where you going?" He was weird, and I sensed something off about him but ignored it, turning to face him.

"Just looking to see what the holed up is. I'm parked back there," I jerked my thumb behind me. "With my brother and some old guy with an RV."

He nodded his head, looking around.

"Yeah, ok." He said. "I'm going to head up, go through the woods to see if I can see anything too. Do you think you can stay here, look after that little boy," he pointed at a dark haired little boy that was standing next to a skinny dark haired lady. "And that little girl and her mom." He nodded towards a lady standing next to a familiar looking mad and a little girl that was near the dark haired kid. "Something is wrong with that guy and I don't trust him. Ill come back and tell you what I see, ok?" I nodded before leaning against his car and watched him walk towards the lady telling her something before nodding at me and walking away.

I stood there watching the women. She looked familiar, skinny, and bruised. The way she acted around the man madeit known that he was not a nice one to be around. She flinched when he spoke and cringed when he out a hand on her shulder. When I heard the explosion, which caused the kids to jump, I was startled beforelooking up at the sky. The fire was burning and the planes kept dropping their bombs, one after another. The man and women came back and nodded at me. I walked away, going back to Merle to tell him that our hope for Atlanta was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Where I'm From

Hello my fellow Daryl lovers! Time for a second update on my story and I'm excited! School is starting up again soon so I'm trying to write as much as I can before then so hopefully you'll get a lot before then! Well anyway, here we go!

Previous Chapter-

"_I stood there watching the women. She looked familiar, skinny, and bruised. The way she acted around the man made it known that he was not a nice one to be around. She flinched when he spoke and cringed when he out a hand on her shoulder. When I heard the explosion, which caused the kids to jump, I was startled before looking up at the sky. The fire was burning and the planes kept dropping their bombs, one after another. The man and women came back and nodded at me. I walked away, going back to Merle to tell him that our hope for Atlanta was gone." _

Merle didn't take it well when I told him Atlanta was lost. He screamed and he hit me, he through a tantrum practically. I just brushed it off and pulled out a map of the area that I had. Looking around the forest area on the map, I remembered the quarry not to far from where we were. I took the map to Merle and was showing him when the screams started. We looked up to see the zombies, walkers, ambling around attacking people. I saw one going towards the blonde sisters that were with the old man. I loaded my crossbow and aimed at the things head before shooting it. The girls looked at me before running into the RV and shutting the door. I heard our truck start and saw Merle in the passenger seat "Come on!" he screamed at me. I got in a slammed the door, turning off the freeway and driving back towards the quarry. Looking in my rear-view mirror I saw the old RV following me and a few other cars also. I sighed. Guess it's going to be a group camping trip.

-line break-

Carol POV

"Let's go bitch!" We had heard the screams of the others on the freeway and now we were getting in our cars and driving. Shane and Lori decided that we should follow a group of cars that were driving off of the freeway and going somewhere else. Apparently Shane had talked to him previously and decided he probably knew where he was going and what to do. Ed had just dealt with being ordered since is would mean saving his own ass, he couldn't be bothered to give a damn about Sophia's life and mine. I pushed Sophia into the backseat before jumping in. Ed drove the car behind Shane and Lori, who weren't married according to Lori.

We drove off of the rode and followed the caravan to a quarry. So that's where we were going, I thought. The cars began to stop, forming a half circle near the road. I climbed out of the car, grabbing Sophia's hand and headed over to Lori to see what the plan was. Shane gave us instructions saying that we should sleep in our cars tonight and set up camp tomorrow incase a herd blew through during the night. I turned to head back to the car when I spotted a familiar looking motorcycle strapped onto the back of an old, blue pickup truck. I knew I had seen it somewhere before but I couldn't remember…

***Flashback***

_Sophia and I headed into town for the last time before we moved. At just two years old, Sophia was already going to have to endure the wrath of an abusive father. But no way in hell was I going to let that happen to my little girl. So I fought him with everything I had. Which led to more beatings for me but at least I was protecting my baby girl. I heard the roar of a motorcycle and turned around, making sure the stroller was away from the curb, before looking to see who was yelling and screaming on the hog. _

_ I recognized it; it was Merle Dixon's bike. The loud mouthing, drunken, drug doing redneck that rode through town like he owned the place. At myself at the age of 25 had seen my fair share of Merle Dixon in my lifetime. He was almost as bad as Ed, but better in my book since he had never hit me. His brother though, that was a different story…_

***End of flashback***

Daryl POV

The big boss man cop told us that we needed to stay in our cars. Merle was high and passed out across the seat so I grabbed my sleeping bag and slept next to the bike in the back of the truck. It was freezing outside, shaking in the cold Atlanta air during the summer. Wishing I had more blankets I shifted on my back. As I did this I started thinking about the women with the little girl. I had seen them following us when we went off of the highway. She had looked do familiar, and so did her husband. I couldn't think of where I had seen them but I knew I would soon enough. With another roll onto my side I fell asleep.

-line break-

I heard people talking in my sub conscious and woke up with a start. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my crossbow. "You stupid bitch, why'd you give them our food?!" I heard the sound of skin hitting skin and a yelp. I walked towards the sound of the noise quietly, not wanting them to know I was there. I walked into the trees and saw them standing in between some trees, she was on the ground wit him kicking her in the side. I recognized them from the freeway. They were the ones by the cop and his bitch. They were the ones with the little girl. The little girl that looked so familiar.


End file.
